This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the continued advancement and increased usage of autonomous vehicle technology, drivers have an increased ability to perform other tasks while the vehicle is driving, such as watch a movie or work on a computer. With the driver's focus placed elsewhere, the vehicle is left to perform obstacle detection and collision avoidance.
Various systems exist for obstacle detection and collision avoidance. For example, radar and camera systems are used to sense lead vehicles, pedestrians, and other relevant objects. Dedicated short-range communication (DSRC) systems may also be used to detect other vehicles and pedestrians having DSRC equipment. Autonomous vehicle systems use these obstacle detection and collision avoidance systems while autonomously operating the vehicle. However, when a vehicle needs to avoid an obstacle, for example, a user may need to react or be prepared to take control of the vehicle.
The present teachings provide for an emergency screen reduction system that addresses the issues addressed above and provides numerous advantages, as explained herein and as one skilled in the art will recognize.